


No Contest

by Arithanas



Category: Verfolgt | Punish Me (2006)
Genre: BSDM, Bondage, Breathplay, Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Hair-pulling, Nipple Torture, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recount of Jan's life after Elsa got out of his life. Mostly PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Contest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts).



> A great thank you to Percygranger, who was my willingly partner-in-crime and beta for this one

Her hands, her lovely hands slipped the blindfold over his eyes.

Her voice carried reassuring words to his ears, but Jan was too worried to listen to them. She knew that Jan had trouble with darkness, though the extent of it is a hurdle they have been trying to  negotiate in careful steps. She liked him in helpless nudity, at the mercy of her cold yet tender heart.

As the blood rushed to his face, his heart pounding loud enough in his chest to drown the din of the washing machine, Jan remembered how they’d crossed paths in the most mundane way, how his heart had fluttered when he’d seen her.

Boy met girl; girl liked boy; boy was honest and earnest in his desire; girl loved to hurt boy once she’d tried.

It was all prosaic, banal and, even so, wonderful.

Anka would never be Elsa, far too young and far too sweet, yet her voice had an icy cold edge. It was laced with the perfect dose of jaded brazenness and bitter disappointment when she donned her frilly bodice and stockings. She could be even crueler than Elsa and yet more pure in her intentions.

The best of Anka was that she did not shy from making him mewl like a hurt puppy, and that she was eager to cuddle him back to his senses.

Jan had known he was love-smitten the first time she’d slapped him.

Her fingers on his temples felt like a caress as she adjusted the blindfold, and he was fully aware of her love; his heart slowing its pace.

It was reassuring to know she was enjoying this as much as he does.

~°~°~

Jan recalls the sound of her high heels in the hallway while he was doing the dishes, he remembers  turning around, his eyes watching the door. She was there in the pieces that strip her best; his eyes can still see her round thighs, paler than usual because of the dark lingerie around them; the trim of the bodice drags his eyes to her bare pubis; Jan had tried to see her face, but the belligerent roundness of her breast stops him short.

“I believe someone interrupted me at work…”

Her voice is brimming with dissatisfaction; part of it isn’t even feigned. Jan bows his head, not in humility, but to conceal the smile born in his lips; she was nice on the phone — she always is when she works at the front desk— but he anticipates her reaction with a flutter in his chest when she comes home. It is his way of demanding  a cruel tenderness from her pretty hand, adorned with bright scarlet talons.

The quick clicking of her shoes on the floor warns him and he lets his head drop before she can pull it to the side.

“You bad boy…” She utters, kissing him, “Never do that again and we can forgive this blunder...”

Jan waits for her to say it, the word that makes everything perfect.

“Once you have received your punishment.”

~°~°~

Anka was efficient once she’d chosen to give him pain. And the year of practice had only made her better at restraining him. Jan was unable to see her, but the quick tapping of her high heel between his sprawled legs told him that she was contemplating her handiwork before moving to more pressing matters.

The belt around his neck, constricting his windpipe; her hand tweaking his nipples until he whimpered his pain with the last of his breath; the complete powerlessness of his body punctuated by the links of the chain around his wrists. Jan gasped and writhed under her ministrations; the deep satisfaction of being just a piece of meat tortured for her wicked pleasures; the peace of mind that came with the deep knowledge of being a willing sacrifice to his Anka; all of that mingled with the safety of suffering on her loving hands.

It doesn’t matter if it was Elsa or anyone else. He was being loved; he was being cared for. Jan was eagerly suffering in the name of love.

And he was safe.

The air came back to his lungs, prickling its way in with thousands of sharp teeth. Life was pain, sweet pain. Jan was light-headed; he barely felt the weight on his lap and the warm constriction of her body. Jan was being taken with disregard of his situation.  She waited until he opened his mouth to protest, then her small and powerful hand pulled the belt again. The coil around his neck strangled him as she fell back to feel Jan’s meat more deeply. His body protested and he howled when she used his nipple to pull herself forward.

The combined sensation made him dizzy as she balanced over his frame, alternating the lack of air and the torture of his flesh until she found her release, her body telling him of her pleasure. That series of contractions could only mean one thing: he has fulfilled his husbandly duty. He was proud to make her happy.

“You weren’t half bad,” she said, and she lifted her hips. “Enough games, bad boy. It it’s time to get serious with your hide.”

Her fingernails slid over his bruised nipples, over his sweat-drenched shoulders and under the belt, caressing the the marks on his throat.  Jan felt the leather of his belt slide away and crack mid-air as she lifted her weight. He cringed in advance, because his knees were tied to the chair legs, his crotch as naked, vulnerable and far too hard to withstand being flogged in his most sensitive place.

“Be careful,” he begged her.

She laughed a cold, dispassionate laugh that mocked his fears.

“You were bad, not terrible.”

Jan was reassured, closed his eyes under the blindfold and let her do with him as she pleases. The belt was passed over his chest and between the chair bars binding him grinding down his sore nipples. Anka used her foot on his back to pull the strap; Jan could feel the heel grazing his skin.

“Now, Mr. Important, time for you to pay for disrupting my work…”

His bated breath was due to constraints around his chest, but Jan was seriously excited.

~°~°~

Jan whimpered and sobbed while she unstrapped him from the kitchen chair. His balls were tender, but the image of the sole of her high heels crushing them against the seat of the chair will accompany him for a long time. In his mind, he could see his cock dripping on her patent-leather shoes. This vision was powerful and arousing, but he wouldn’t profit from it any time soon.

“Jan…” she called his name in a whisper as she pulled him over her breast, brushing away his tears and his damp hair while removing the blindfold.

Jan hugged her tightly  and sobbed a little more against her naked breast, sated but sore, yet happy to bear each bruise as a testament of her love.

Anka was not Elsa, but she was good, and Jan loved her.


End file.
